Lighting systems may include different lighting control devices such as switches, dimmers, sensors, etc. In general, a lighting control device supports a single type of lighting driver, such as an LED driver, or a single type of ballast of a lighting fixture. In general, multiple lighting control devices that support different types of drivers/ballasts are required to support different drivers/ballasts that are used in a lighting system. A manufacturer of lighting control devices also has to design and manufacture multiple types of lighting control devices to support different types of drivers/ballasts. The need to have one-to-one dedicated compatibility between lighting control devices and drivers/ballasts may result in complications and errors during installation. For manufacturers of lighting control devices, the manufacturing of different lighting control devices for compatibility with different types of drivers/ballasts imposes manufacturing challenges. Thus, a solution that reduces the challenges associated with the use of different types of lighting control devices with different types of drivers/ballasts may be desirable.